Plunged Into Darkness
by MacGateFan
Summary: COMPLETE A stir crazy crew member attacks B'Elanna.
1. 1

Title: Plunged Into Darkness  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)   
  
Disclaimers: Voyager and her crew are property of Paramount Pictures.  
  
*************  
  
::Paris to Torres. Alpha shift ended 20 minutes ago::  
  
  
  
"I know, Tom," B'Elanna responded. "I'm just finishing here. Give me 10 more minutes and I'll be up."  
  
  
  
::I'm holding you to it. Paris out::  
  
  
  
B'Elanna glanced up. She thought she saw movement on the upper level. Knowing that no one should be up there right now, she decided to investigate.  
  
  
  
She stepped off the lift and looked around. Whoever it was seemed to be gone.  
  
  
  
"Lieutenant Torres."  
  
  
  
Or not. "Damn it, Patrick!" She eyed him warily. He didn't look like he was all there. "Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it appeared. "Just fine, Lieutenant." He laughed. "Although, I think I'm getting a serious case of cabin fever."  
  
  
  
"Maybe I'll suggest shore leave to Captain Janeway."  
  
  
  
"Sure..."  
  
  
  
For some reason this guy was making B'Elanna really nervous, but she couldn't figure out why. He was just trying to make conversation... right?  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing up here?" B'Elanna asked. He was knew very well he wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
  
  
That look flashed in his eyes again. "I don't have to tell you anything!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
B'Elanna glared at him. "I am the Chief Engineer on this ship and your direct superior, you'd better tell me something!"  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you something, all right," Patrick said, pointing a phaser at her.  
  
  
  
"Drop that right now, Lieutenant Stotler! That's an order!" Patrick just grinned evilly at her. "Torres to the brid-"  
  
  
  
B'Elanna felt the sting of a phaser beam and slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
  
Patrick dropped the phaser, hastily picked it up again, then looked around nervously. He was going to be in so much trouble. He hadn't wanted to shoot her.   
  
  
  
::Bridge to Engineering::  
  
  
  
Patrick's eyes widened and he headed for the jeffries tube just as Carey arrived. "Carey, here," he replied, checking on B'Elanna.  
  
  
  
::Phaser fire has been reported::  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant Tuvok, but I need a medical transport. Maybe you could send a security team to investigate," he suggested.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Tom rushed out the door, pinning on his commbadge. Captain Janeway had called all senior officers to the bridge. He was about to enter the turbolift when he heard someone call his name.  
  
  
  
Tom turned around to see Patrick Stotler sticking his head out of jeffries tube 26. "Patrick?"  
  
  
  
"Tom, I didn't mean to do it! I swear!"  
  
  
  
"Take it easy," Tom replied. "What did you do?"  
  
  
  
Patrick looked around uneasily. "Will you come with me?" Tom just stared at him, uncertain. Patrick made it easier by pointing the phaser at him. "Now."  
  
  
  
Tom obeyed and climbed into the tube. "What's going on, Patrick? We've been friends for six years, you can tell me."  
  
  
  
"Keep walking, we're going to see the Captain."  
  
  
  
"Couldn't we take the turbolift?"  
  
  
  
"Just go!" Patrick exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Tom nodded, deciding it would be best to just listen to the distraught man for now. As long as Patrick didn't hurt anyone, everything would be fine. 


	2. 2

**************  
  
Plunged Into Darkness  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Captain Janeway looked up as the turbolift doors opened. "Ensign Kim, have you seen Lieutenant Paris?"  
  
  
  
"Not since this morning, Captain. I know they had dinner plans, though."  
  
  
  
She nodded, glancing over at Chakotay. ::Doctor to the Captain::  
  
  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
  
  
::Lieutenant Torres is sleeping comfortably, however, I'd like to see you when everything has calmed down::  
  
  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Is Mr. Paris with you?"  
  
  
  
::No, Captain, I haven't contacted him yet::  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Janeway out."  
  
  
  
Chakotay spoke up. "I wonder if he got a little sidetracked or didn't hear you call."  
  
  
  
"Janeway to Paris. Mr. Paris, respond." She waited a few minutes before asking the computer his location.  
  
  
  
::Lieutenant Paris is in Jeffries Tube 26::  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
"I need to answer that, Patrick. The Captain will send Tuvok down here and you won't be able to talk to her."  
  
  
  
Patrick nodded, not once lowering the phaser. "Just tell her you need to see her, but don't tell her how you're going to get there or that you're with me."  
  
  
  
"Paris to Captain Janeway."  
  
  
  
::Mr. Paris, you'd better have a good reason for not being here::  
  
  
  
Tom inwardly winced. "I do, Captain. Can you meet me alone in your ready room? I'll explain everything there."  
  
  
  
::Very well. I'm expecting you in five minutes. Janeway out::  
  
  
  
"Tom," Patrick said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
Tom didn't know what to say to the guy. He was obviously not thinking straight. They stopped in front of the exit in Captain Janeway's ready room.  
  
  
  
"You never did tell me why you're apologizing to me? If it's because you're holding a phaser on me, then you won't need to unless you fire it."  
  
  
  
Patrick shook his head. "No, that's not it. I shot B'Elanna."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Captain Janeway was pacing in her ready room when she heard voices behind the Jeffries tube access panel. She went over to it to pry it open.  
  
  
  
She found Tom staring at Patrick Stotler in disbelief. "Lieutenants, please step out of there."  
  
  
  
"Captain," Tom said, finally finding his voice. "Is B'Elanna all right?"  
  
  
  
Janeway eyed the phaser in Patrick's hand. "She's fine, Tom. Now do either of you want to explain to me what is going on?"  
  
  
  
"Captain, I can't do this anymore!" Patrick burst out. "I'm going crazy! I need to see my family. I need the sun. I need real food!"  
  
  
  
She looked at him sympathetically. "I know, Lieutenant, and I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to get us all home as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
"TRY HARDER! My daughter is already 8 years old. My son has probably graduated from Starfleet by now! I'm sick of waiting! I'm sick of your decisions to stop and help everyone but your crew!"  
  
  
  
Tom had enough of this. Patrick was going to do something else he regretted. He stepped between him and the Captain. "You need to calm down, Patrick. This is not the way to solve the situation."  
  
  
  
"Tom, move! With the Captain gone and Commander Chakotay in charge, we won't have to worry about stopping every five minutes to explore things. We'll be able to get home a lot sooner."  
  
  
  
"You don't know that," Tom replied. "You have no right to walk in and tell the Captain what to do. She's been at this a lot longer than you have."  
  
  
  
Captain Janeway put a hand on Tom's shoulder. "He's right, Tom. I don't need to be stopping every five minutes to explore, I don't need to help everyone who asks."  
  
  
  
"Captain--"  
  
  
  
"I do it because it's a part of who I am. It's what a Starfleet officer does and that's who we are. All of us."  
  
  
  
Patrick slowly lowered his phaser. The Captain was right. "I think there's just one thing left for me to do then," he said.  
  
  
  
Janeway noticed Tom moving closer to him. She noticed it too. Patrick was going to kill himself!  
  
  
  
"No!" Tom exclaimed, lunging at him. 


	3. 3

**************  
  
Plunged Into Darkness   
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**************  
  
Tom felt a slight singe in his shoulder, but he ignored it as he grabbed Patrick's arms. The phaser dropped to the floor. Janeway quickly called Tuvok and rushed over to help the pilot.  
  
She didn't have to do much because Tom hit him with a right hook that knocked Patrick onto the floor. "Are you all right, Tom?" she asked.  
  
"Just fine," he replied with a nod. "You?"  
  
Janeway gave him a reassuring smile as Tuvok entered the room trailed by two of his security team. "Mr. Tuvok, please bring Lieutenant Stotler to the brig and send the Doctor down to check on him."  
  
"Aye, Captain!"  
  
Tom was quiet as the two security officers helped Patrick, who was just coming to, up.   
  
"Captain, is B'Elanna all right?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, Tom, the Doctor just told me to come down when everything had settled."  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
************  
  
B'Elanna woke up confused and disoriented. She knew she was in Sickbay, but didn't know why it was so dark. "Computer, lights."  
  
::Lights are at full capacity::  
  
Her hearts leapt into her throat. Why couldn't she see anything then! "Doctor!" she called.  
  
"I'm right here, Lieutenant," he said, rushing to her side. He saw the uncertain expression on her face. "It's just temporary. Your eye sight will return in time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"It's hard to say at this point. There was swelling in your brain that I wasn't able to fully heal. We'll just have to be patient."  
  
B'Elanna's face grew red. "Patient? You're asking me to be patient!"  
  
Just then Tom and the Captain arrived. "B'Elanna, are you all right?"  
  
"Do I look all right?" she growled.  
  
"Um... well, yeah..."  
  
B'Elanna glared at him. "Well, I'm not! I can't see anything, Tom!" The Doctor cleared his throat. "WHAT?"  
  
"Well, Lieutenant, considering the fact that Mr. Paris nor Captain Janeway knew of your predicament, there's no need to scream at them."  
  
She sighed. He was right, of course. Taking a deep breath, she apologized. Tom took her hand. "Can she leave, Doc?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd like to see her every two days to check on the healing process."  
  
"Thank you," Tom said.  
  
Captain Janeway watched the couple leave. "Is there a chance of permanent damage, Doctor?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Captain," he replied, picking up a few items. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to visit."  
  
*************  
  
Tom watched as B'Elanna felt her way along the wall of her quarters. He wanted so much to reach out and help her, but he knew she'd refuse it. "Did you want something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied, tripping over a chair leg. She muttered a curse in Klingon as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tom cried, rushing to her side.  
  
B'Elanna stood up before he could even reach her. "Stop it, Tom! Just stop it!"  
  
"B'Elanna, I was only trying to--"  
  
"Help? Is that what you were doing? Well, I don't need any help, Lieutenant Paris. What I need is to be left alone!"  
  
Tom stared at her. "You don't really believe that, do you?"  
  
"I do! Now get the hell out of here!"  
  
Tom thought it best to leave her alone for now. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." 


	4. 4

*****************  
  
Plunged Into Darkness  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*****************  
  
B'Elanna sat down with a sigh. She hadn't meant to yell at Tom, or kick him out, it's just... She was so frustrated! She couldn't see anything and the Doctor didn't know if it would be permanent.  
  
Permanent.  
  
That word echoed in her brain. She wouldn't be able to work again. How could she function? She loved being Chief Engineer of Voyager and now it was going to end.  
  
And Tom. His eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She would never see them again. She would never see his smile... or their children.   
  
Never.  
  
Never.  
  
B'Elanna sat down on the edge of her bed. "Computer lights off." What did she need those for?   
  
*************  
  
"Hey, Tom," Harry said, sitting next to his friend. "How's B'Elanna?"  
  
Tom snorted. "How should I know!"  
  
Harry held up his hands. "Easy, I was just asking a question."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that B'Elanna won't let me get close to her. Correction, her Klingon stubbornness won't let me get close to her."  
  
"Give it some time, Tom. Let her get over her denial."  
  
Tom nodded and was about to say more when B'Elanna called him. ::Torres to Paris::  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, glancing at Harry.  
  
::Could you come to my quarters?::  
  
"I'll be right there."   
  
Harry smiled. "I told you."  
  
"Don't get all cocky, Har. She's only been alone for ten minutes, who knows how much anger she has pent up."  
  
"You're a real optimist, Tom," Harry replied, clapping his friend on the back.  
  
Tom shrugged and turned towards the turbolift. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the Captain standing next to him. "Tom, how's B'Elanna?"  
  
"Captain!" Tom said, jumping. "I didn't see you there."  
  
She smirked. "Obviously."  
  
"Sorry about that, I was just thinking. B'Elanna kicked me out of her quarters earlier and now she wants to see me. I can't decide if I'm going to need armor or not."  
  
The turbolift stopped and the Captain moved to exit. She glanced back at Tom. "Bring the armor."  
  
***************  
  
B'Elanna heard the door open. "I'm in my room, Tom," she called. She heard a loud "oof" and winced.   
  
"Computer, lights!" Tom came into the room, rubbing his forehead. "Thanks, B'Elanna."  
  
"Sorry about that. Are you all right?"  
  
He laughed, sitting next to her. "I just bumped my head on the floor. I tripped over someone's shoes."  
  
"What part of your head?" He took her hands in his and guided them to his forehead. "Here."  
  
B'Elanna gave it a soft kiss. As soon as she did, she began to cry. Tom wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, everything will be all right."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Tom?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
She laughed through her tears. "That's not very convincing," she replied.  
  
"It might not sound like it, but I believe it anyway. So, do you want to get out of here. Go for a walk?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He stood up and took her hands. "We'll go to a deserted floor."  
  
"I new there was a reason I loved you," she answered, smiling.  
  
"I love when you do that."  
  
"Do what, Tom?"  
  
He kissed her cheek. "Smile." 


	5. 5

***************  
  
Plunged Into Darkness  
  
Part 5  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
****************  
  
"Just where are you taking me, Tom?" B'Elanna asked. "This is getting really unnerving."  
  
"One last stop before you go to bed. While you were talking with Joe Carey, I set something up for you," Tom replied, leading her a chair.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Just sit down and be quiet."  
  
B'Elanna did so and realized she was at table. They must be in the mess hall. She could only imagine what Tom had in store for her.  
  
Tom rushed over to Neelix. "Is it ready?"  
  
"Almost, Tom," the Talaxian replied, putting the finishing touches on B'Elanna's meal. He then handed it to Tom. "Well?"  
  
"Looks good, Neelix. She should be able to tell what it is before she even tastes it. Thanks."  
  
Neelix smiled. "Anytime. I'll just leave the two of you alone."  
  
When Neelix had gone, Tom carried over the two plates of banana pancakes, setting one in front of B'Elanna. When the smell reached her senses, she smiled. "You remembered."  
  
"Of course I did. You've always loved banana pancakes."  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"You're welcome. Now eat up before they get cold."  
  
*************  
  
"What's this all about, Doctor?" B'Elanna asked. She could feel Tom's hand in hers as she sat on the biobed.  
  
"I've been working on a way to restore your sight. I've been looking more closely at Klingon physiology and found a way it could be done. However, with your human physiology, it could be a little difficult. You could remain blind permanently."  
  
B'Elanna nodded slowly. "And the chances of regaining my sight on my own?"  
  
"Not very high," the Doctor told her. "It's been a week already and there are signs of deterioration."  
  
She took a deep breath as she thought it through. "Lets do this!"  
  
"Are you sure, B'Elanna?" Tom asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
************  
  
Captain Janeway found Tom pacing in front of the sickbay doors. "Mr. Paris, please don't wear out the floor."  
  
He stopped and looked up. "Captain," he replied with a nod. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous."  
  
"That's understandable. Why are you pacing out here?"  
  
"Because Doc was annoyed by my pacing in there," he said.  
  
Janeway smiled. "How about we take a little walk? I'm pretty certain they'll be in there for a while."  
  
"I guess..." Tom said, glancing back at the door. In a few hours they'd know if B'Elanna's condition was going to be permanent. He silently prayed for the best. *She'll be fine! She has to be!*   
  
"Tom!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Captain. I was lost in thought."  
  
She nodded. "Lets go."  
  
An hour later, they were seated in the mess hall. Neelix had just brought the Captain a second cup of coffee when the Doctor called for Tom.  
  
"I've never seen him move faster," Neelix commented as he watched his friend run from the room.  
  
************  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
The Doctor moved away from the biobed so Tom could take his place. "You'll be happy to know, Mr. Paris, that the surgery went extremely well. When she wakes up we'll know if it worked."  
  
"Can't you just wake her up now?"  
  
"I'd rather she wake up on her own," the hologram replied, putting his equipment away.  
  
Tom walked over to him. "Doc."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Paris?"  
  
"I have a really good feeling about this. Thanks." 


	6. 6

*************  
  
Plunged Into Darkness  
  
Part 6  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
Harry found the Doctor in his office. "Ah, Mr. Kim. I take it you'd like to know the condition of your friend?" Harry nodded and the Doctor smiled. "You'll be happy to know that Lieutenant Torres will be just fine. The sugery went quite well and some blurryness will remain for about a week."  
  
"That's great news, Doc!" Harry replied. "Does Tom know?"  
  
"I told him then forced him to get some rest. He's been up for 48 hours."   
  
Harry glanced over at his friend. "That's Tom for you. When he wakes up, let him know that we've come across a tourist planet called Cintas. From what Neelix says, it's 10 times better than Risa... if that's possible."  
  
"Splendid! Shore leave will do this crew some good," the Doctor said.  
  
"I agree, Doc," Harry answered, turning to leave. "See you later."  
  
****  
  
Tom woke up a little disoriented. He then remembered that he was in sickbay waiting for B'Elanna to wake up. He didn't have to wait much longer because when he turned to face her, she was sitting up in the bio bed.  
  
"B'Elanna!" he exclaimed, jumping ot the floor.   
  
She smiled. "Hey there, Helmboy."  
  
"How long have you been up and why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"That was my idea, Mr. Paris. You needed to rest."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "I should have figured.   
  
"Tom, Harry told the Doctor we're in orbit of a planet called Cintas. It's supposed to be 10 times better than Risa. Want to check it out?"  
  
He glanced at the Doctor. "As long as she doesn't overexert herself, I don't see a problem. It will do you both some good."  
  
Tom helped B'Elanna down. She turned to face the Doctor. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"My pleasure, Lieutenant," the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
*******  
  
B'Elanna sat down on the bed with a sigh. "How much longer is this blurryness going to last?" she groaned.  
  
Tom sat next to her and hugged her close. "According to the Doc, another day or so."  
  
B'Elanna sighed again. "I'm sorry I'm not better company, Tom. It's just..."  
  
"Just what?" he asked.  
  
"I hope this doesn't sound corny, but I want to be able to see you when we make love."  
  
Tom smiled and B'Elanna could feel it in his voice. "You'll be able to soon," he said, kissing her softly.  
  
The next day had arrived and Tom woke up to find the space next to him empty. He could feel a slight breeze and turned to see that B'Elanna was on the balcony.  
  
"Hey," he said, stepping outside.   
  
"Hey yourself." She looked up at him. "You certainly are a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"Oh my God! You can see? B'Elanna, that's great!" he cried, lifting her into his arms.  
  
"There are three things I want to say to you, Tom."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She brought her lips to his. "Thank you for everything, I'm sorry, and I love you."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome, you have nothing to be sorry for... Oh, and B'Elanna."  
  
"Yeah, Tom?"  
  
"I love you too. 


End file.
